Drabble Fever
by Spriteofice
Summary: Collection of drabbles containing first season UsaMamo goodness!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wished I owned Sailor Moon, but I don't.

#1 Chocolate

Sailor Moon stood motionless, eyes wide and mouth open, almost oblivious to the battle raging on

around her. All she could think was, 'How dare they!' Somehow, the Dark Kingdom had figured out

what one of her weakness' were. Somehow, the youma now currently swatting at Mercury was

made of chocolate. Every body part, even the eyes.

And even though the thing was hideously ugly, not to mention evil, she couldn't help the drool

that formed at the corner of her mouth. Nor could she help the rage that was building at this, this,

blasphemy!

Stepping into the light, and striking her best pose, she yelled " How dare you take the form of

my favorite confectionary! This is one act I cannot forgive. On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

-----------

Later that day at the arcade, Usagi plopped herself down beside her favorite baka with a huge sigh.

"Rough day Odango?" Said baka asked, one eyebrow raised.

Usagi eyed him with a frown, then brightened as Motoki came up to take her order.

"Want the usual, Usagi-chan?"

And to both of the guys surprise, the blonde shuddered and shook her head vehemently. "No thank you.

I'll have a strawberry shake today. I never want to see chocolate again."

When Mamoru choked on his coffee beside her, Usagi couldn't help but wonder, 'What's gotten into

him?'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I still don't own Sailor Moon

#2 Masks

"Tell me, Odango, do like art?"

Torn between glaring at Mamoru and actually answering, Usagi opted instead to swirl the straw she held

into the glass of soda before her. It made it easier trying to slow her suddenly rapidly beating heart.

When she still felt the baka's gaze on her moments later, she sighed and said , "Depends on what it is.

Why?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in amusement at her tone. "I purchased a couple of pieces for my apartment,

and I would like some input on how they look."

Usagi sat up from her hunched position, confusion in her blue gaze. "You want my input? Why? So you

can insult me after about how little I know about the subject?"

"No, that's not why. I just want your opinion." In truth, he was a little hurt that she would draw

such a conclusion about him, but he supposed it was justified considering how he acted around her.

Placing some money on the counter for Motoki and grabbing a hold of her slender arm, he lead

her marginally unresistant form out of the arcade and down the street.

A short while later, both stood in his living room, him staring lovingly at his two kabuki masks upon

the wall, Usagi just plain staring. One of them was red, with large evil looking eyes and large horns

coming from the top of it's head. The other looked like a lion, if you dunked it's face into a vat of

radioactive liquid.

A moment of silence passed before Mamoru asked, "So, what do you think?"

Turning towards him, Usagi grabbed a handful of the lapels of his ugly pea green, universally hated jacket,

and said, in all seriousness," Mamoru, I never thought you could ever buy something more hideous than

that jacket." With a shake of her head at his confused reaction, she gave him a small smile. "But I

like the fact that you keep surprising me."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: No ownership here

#3 Hair

It was a universally asked question.

At least it was if you were female and you had a beating heart and fully working eyes.

Usagi was determined to answer that question herself before anyone else had the chance. She made this decision as she sat next to Chiba Mamoru, face screwed up in anger, and trying not to throttle the annoying, albeit gorgeous, man.

She would find out if that man used gel to achieve that constant 'hair in the eyes' look.


	4. Chapter 4

#4 Karma

Mamoru was making his way to Crown for his usual coffee/Odango insulting when he spotted a

strange sight. There was a large crowd of children just outside the entrance, little hands outstretched

towards something in the middle.

"What's going on?" he asked a little girl as she skipped happily by him.

With a wide grin on her face, she replied, "Usagi-chan is handing out candy!" She proudly showed him

a small chocolate.

Thoroughly confused, Mamoru hung back a little until the group dispersed, and only Usagi remained.

"Trying to play Mother Teresa today, Odango?" he drawled.

Usagi glanced at him and took a deep breath. "No, baka, I'm being extra nice to everyone to balance out

my karma. So I won't have to suffer any repercussions for my next action."

One ebony brow rose. "I'm amazed you know what that word means." He paused for a moment. "What

next action?"

Without a word, Usagi walked up to him and whacked him in the back of the head. "That one."


	5. Chapter 5

#5 Short skirt

He didn't know how anyone could have convinced him to do something like this. This whole dress-up for Halloween thing was so below him. He was much too old for it. And the fact that his costume was little more than a pink blouse and a short white skirt was even worse.

But here he was with Motoki and Usagi, trick-or-treating at the mall, with dozens of eyes undressing what little was left of the clothing on his form. Motoki was similarly dressed, while Usagi was decked out in a large purple jacket that went to her ankles, a green fuzzy hat, and large gold sunglasses.

He was again wondering how he got himself into this, when Usagi glanced back at him and winked.

'Ah, yes,' he thought to himself sardonically. 'Now I remember how.'

The three of them were at Crown when Usagi proposed the idea. When he had outright refused, the little blonde had looked at him with a mischievous glint in those gorgeous blue eyes and said, "Don't worry Mamoru, I'll protect you."

Who could say no to that?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to all who read these, and a special thank you to Champion of Justice for the review. Please, may I have some more?

#6 Blue Eyes (continued from Short Skirt)

It had happened again.

This time, it had only been a little less embarrassing.

This time, he and Motoki were elves, accompanying Santa to bring cheer.

This time he put up less of a fight.

Because this time, the look in those blue eyes of hers would have broken Ebenezer Scrooge himself.

This time he vowed he would keep those baby blues trained on him, and him alone, not matter what

prank she wanted him to pull, no matter what she wanted him to dress up in.

He idly wondered if he could pull the same trick on her. After all, he had blue eyes as well.


End file.
